Alchemical Life: My Days With Alchemists and Sins
by Godell
Summary: Is better than it sounds. A fun, random fic in which Ed, Al, Envy, Greed and Wrath are living at my house, as my muses. Oh, no... Implied Edvy, and Al x Wrath. Yes, I am wierd.


Okay…this is just a completely random story I thought up out of the blue…like usual. (smirks) Oh-kay-do-kay, let's get this show on the road!

Alchemical Life: My Days With Alchemists and Homunculi

By

Godell

Disclaimer: Noooo, I don't own FMA, or the "Circue de Freak" series. I own myself. And my life. YAAAY FOR LIFE!

Chapter 1: The Problem With Writers Block

------------------------------------------------

"Arrrgh." I groaned, slumping against my chair. "I hate writer's block. I really, REALLY hate it." My almost-blonde bangs had fallen over my eyes again. Tiredly shoving them out of the way, I stared blankly at the computer screen once more. "Hate it, hate it, hate it…la la la…" I sang, purposefully out of tune. Envy looked up from re-reading _Circue de Freak. _"Didn't you just have a conversation with your Dad about that fanfic you've been kicking around in your head?" he asked, tossing the book aside and sauntering over to my desk. "Yes, but…I have THREE fics going, currently. I should learn to STICK with something, and work on it until it's DONE!" I howled, practically ripping my hair out in annoyance. Envy grinned, whispering into my ear "You know…normally I like seeing you get all riled up, but I think you need to _relax._"

"Define 'relax'." I chuckled, wiggling my fingers and toes frantically, just to prove that currently, I had a whole load of energy bouncing around in my brain. "…Good point. Look, how about **I **write a chapter in that fanfic…what's it called…_Royal Wazoo?_...while you try and get your brain sorted out." The green-haired sin narrowly dodged a U.F.W.U.—Unidentified Writing Untensil. "It's _Royal Taboo_, remember? Heck, you're IN the dang thing, how could you not know the name of it?!" I cried, laughing so hard I nearly fell out of my chair. "Well, you were going to call it something sappy, like 'Medieval Marriage of Two Princes', from what I remember!" the first Homunculus retorted, cackling at the memory.

"Yes, and** I** forced her to change it!" came a familiar voice from the doorway.

"Hey, Ed." I drawled (not the norm for me, I'm usual very chirpy), turning my head to glance at the blonde Alchemist in the doorway. "Hello Godell. And YOU,"—Edward pointed dramatically at Envy, who was still laughing his head off—"are going to go back to reading. I have to ask Godell something private."

After the "palm tree" began reading again, the Fullmetal Alchemist whispered "Is it really gonna be a yaoi?" I nodded.

"Well, I don't WANT it to be! Change it!" he hissed. I shrugged. "It's my idea, so I get to choose." I smirked triumphantly. "That's not fair! You didn't even ask our opinion first!" Ed complained. Envy, having by now realized what was going on, hopped off of my bed and once again headed over to where I was sitting, with Edward beside me.

"Aw, c'mon Chibi. I promise I won't harm you…" he intervened, widening his eyes in an "innocent" manner. "Riiight, Envy. Last night, you decided to toss all of my clothes—underwear included—into the wheelbarrow outside, and dumped it IN THE SWAMP!" Ed snarled. I looked from one bishonen to the other. "Which swamp was it?" I asked—there are at least 3 swampy areas out in my backyard. "The deepest one." Envy sniggered. I felt my face nearly split in two, my grin was so large. "Ah. That explains why you're wearing my ancient bunny pajamas." I concluded, staring at the blonde Alchemist, who was as red as a tomato. "Yeah, Chibi looks good in pink!" Envy whooped, patting Ed's large, floppy rabbit ears. "Stop that!" Ed snarled, batting the Homunculus' hands away. "Aww, Ed you look so non-threatening in that…like a _baby bunny wabbit._" I cooed, putting emphasis on the last three words. "ARE YOU CALLING ME SHORT?!"

"Yes…well, okay, you're a bit bigger than me…but you're still short!"

"I AM NOT SHORT!"

"No, you're medium-sized. Like that box of French fries I got yesterday at Burger King!"

"Weren't those the small kind?"

"Not to me, they weren't."

"LIAR!"

I sighed. This was getting nowhere. "Ed, you—you don't have height problems. You're way taller than me, at least I think." I knew I wasn't being very helpful, so I stood up and checked myself. "Yup! See, I barely even come up to your shoulder." Unfortunate, but true: even though I was the oldest person in the room (besides Envy), I still could barely reach the guy's shoulder. Sighing, I sat back down in my wooden chair, and began lazily picking at the peeling pieces of paint off of my black chair. "So, have you thought of any new ideas?" Envy asked, curious. "No." Both bishonen fell to the ground in shock. "This is going to take awhile…"

--------------------------------------

…Yes, it's true. I AM on a bit of a writer's block. If anybody has any plot bunnies…any at ALL…I am open to suggestions. Just keep them "T" rated, please. Otherwise, this is just plain fun on my part. n.n R&R please! I'll give Ed's bunny P.J.'s to those who do!


End file.
